


Unforgettable Moment

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 06:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 29





	Unforgettable Moment

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Lance stands at the veranda staring at the setting sun. The orange hues and strikes of pink colour the sky like brushes on a canvas. The soft breeze whispers in his ear, the long distant melody of the ocean push and pulling reminding him of memories of old. 

It's the perfect scenery, the perfect sight as the sun lowers itself on the horizon, hiding from the curious glances of those still daring to stare back at it.

He sighs, his heart doing a crazy flip inside the cage of his chest. Closing his eyes, he bites his lips that are still swollen with the lingering taste of Keith. The ghost of feather-light touches still burn his skin, goosebumps of pleasure shiver down his spine. There are marks everywhere, not a single inch of his body left untouched. 

Keith's hands, so calloused but also so gentle had traced each vertebrae of Lance's spine. His lips had kissed each battle scar. His body had worshipped Lance as a temple. 

The perfect night. 

Hopefully the first of many.

A hand slithers around his waist unannounced. "Hey there pretty boy!"

Lance smiles, leaning back against Keith's chest and feeling his lips kiss the crook of his neck sweetly. His heart flutters like butterflies wings, a thrill of exhilaration dazzling him.

"Hey you," Lance returns clasping the hand on his stomach and giving those twitching and eager fingers a brief light squeeze. "Did you sleep?"

"Mh-hmm," Keith replies, breathing against Lance's skin and making his legs wobbly. "But I would have slept better if I had my husband in my arms."

Lance can't control the way his giggles escape his mouth, giddy and excited, a panoply of emotions overlapping each other as Keith's words weaken his already unstable legs.

"Husband," he repeats almost dreamily. His thumb finds the polished surface of Keith's wedding band and he looks down to stare at it. "Husband!"

"Yes Lance, my husband," Keith says against Lance's ear and making him shudder in yearning. "My. Husband."

"Stop it," Lance chuckles, spinning on his heels and within the circle of Keith's arms. He's suddenly faced with those two dark eyes that make the night sky jealous. His breath hitches, heart skipping a dangerous beat as he brings a hand up to brush his husband's stubborn bangs from his forehead. "I still cannot believe that I get to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

Keith's smile is spellbinding, so genuine and carefree with a little dimple forming at the corner of his lips, a spot Lance has kissed multiple times the day before. It was impossible for Lance to resist bending his head and give it a quick peck, feeling Keith's reaction mimicking his own staggering one whenever Keith touched him.

"My husband," Lance adds with a lopsided grin that has Keith's cheeks burn hot. "The yee to my-"

"Don't you dare!" Keith cuts him by placing a hand over Lance's mouth and muffling his words, an uncontrollable chuckle bursting from his chest. "It's already bad enough that you had it in your vows."

"Admit it," Lance says, voice muffled by Keith's hand but able to make his point across. "You loved it."

Keith pulls his hand away, his laugh deep and reverberating through Lance's body. Like the whispers of love they exchanged the night before, sprinkles of endless pleasure coursing through Lance.

"You ready?" Keith asks, leaning slightly forward so he could nudge Lance's nose with his, the flutter of his eyelashes fanning across Lance's cheek as he nuzzles against him. "Shiro and Adam are waiting for us. Apparently they're throwing us a farewell dinner party before we leave for our honeymoon tomorrow morning."

"Can we skip it?" Lance wonders threading his fingers through Keith's dark hair and pulling slightly at the roots. It elicits a deep groan from his husband, one that ignites him within with. 

"We're going to have a whole month just for ourselves Lance," Keith breathes out. "We can give them a last night after everything they've done for us."

"I hate it when you're right," Lance says bringing Keith's lips to his and kissing him deeply, slowly, deliciously and passionately. He almost combust when Keith returns it with just the same ardour. 

"Your husband is always right," Keith says against Lance's lips, a smile spreading there and heating his cheeks.

"Yes, my husband," Lance murmurs against his ear, feeling Keith's breath hitch slightly on his throat before it comes out in a content sigh that relaxes him against Lance's arms. "I will never get tired of calling you that."

"And I will never get tired of hearing you calling me that,"

Lance sees the last ray of sunlight disappear in the horizon as Keith nestles comfortably against him, their hands clasped together with thumbs caressing knuckles and stealing occasional pecks on each other's cheek.

And as the stars begin to shine bright in the night sky and the moon slowly reveals herself to illuminate the world with her bright white light, they leave hand in hand for their dinner party with their friends who made the beginning of their life as one an unforgettable moment in time.


End file.
